motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Man Alien(Episode)
Glass Man Alien is an episode from The Adventrues of Motu Patlu that was aired on July 19, 2016 on YouTube by the channel Wowkidz. Synopsis Warning!!! The information below contains spoilers for the episode The episode starts out with Dr. Jhatka testing an experiment with a missile on his Flying Car with Motu Patlu as his assistance. Motu makes a grave mistake by pushing the red release button and releasing the missile, upsetting Dr. Jhatka. The missile unfortunately crashes into a Glass Alien's UFO spaceship and the spaceship suffers grave damage. Glass Alien gets outraged by this and lands his spaceship into a clearing in the forest just outside of Furfuri Nagar, furiously he storms out and angrily storms towards Motu. He furiously growls at Motu why he strikes his spaceship and demands answers. Motu nervously states its an accident and the Glass Alien strikes at him but misses and hits a tree. The tree instantly becomes glass and Motu sees the power of the alien and runs off to his house where he tells Patlu the danger of the Glass Alien. He pleads for help and Boxer knocks on the door. It turns out that Glass Alien disguised as Boxer and Motu Patlu get intimated and freaked out by this. Meanwhile reports in the Furfuri Nagar Police Station reach about the Glass Alien with Inspector Chingum and his halvidars Constable Pheri Lal and Constable Hera Singh discussing the issue. and shortly after, Motu Patlu run to the police station to discuss the issue. As they discuss the issue, the Glass Alien arrives at the door of the police station. Chingum and his Constables freak out and they run and lock themselves up in light of the appearance while Motu Patlu bolt off to Dr. Jhatka's Lab for help. Over at the lab, Dr. Jhatka and Ghasitaram give Motu a suit that protects him from the Glass Alien petrifying him. Dr. Jhatka also agrees to fix the Glass Alien's spaceship and meets with him in the forest. The Glass Alien looks at disbelief and attempts to petrify Motu to glass only to fail due to his suit. He then sucker punches him in the eye and Motu flies far back from the force. Patlu helps Motu succeed in the fight by giving him a plate of Samosas, giving Motu the needed strength, This time Motu and Glass Alien kick head on, with Motu overpowering him and shattering the alien to pieces. The Alien shortly after sticks back together although Dr. Jhatka finishes fixing his space ship. The Glass Alien sees this and thanks Dr. Jhatka and jokes about taking them back to his planet. He then heads back to space and the episodes ends. Gallery Glass alien 2.png|Dr. Jhatka attempting his new missile experiment Glass alien 1.png|The missile accidently strikes Glass Alien's spaceship Glass alien 3.png|Glass Alien attempts to turn Motu in glass Glass alien 4.png|Motu Patlu desperatley plead for help from Inspector Chingum Glass alien 5.png|Glass Alien thanks Motu and his gang for fixing his spaceship at the end. Video Category:Episodes Category:Adventures of Motu Patlu